wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: A.R.M.A.D.A.-T.W.O.
"Army Rears Massive Attacking Deadly Armada - They Would Overwhelm" Operation: A.R.M.A.D.A.-T.W.O. is the twenty-seventh Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Sunday, February 7, 2016. Overview Yuki and his brother are invited to Princess Peach's Castle. Suddenly, Bowser suddenly attacks the Toads with his airships and freezes them in crystals. He "invites" Peach to the creation of his brand new galaxy and cuts the castle off the ground with a UFO to carry it to the center of the universe. Before Mario can reach Peach, Kamek casts a spell at him, sending him into space. A Luma, whom Peach was carrying before her abduction, flees to look for Mario before Kamek warps the castle away with another spell. Will Yuki and his brother help Mario save Princess Peach from the clutches of a Bowser, who will revive the ally to the Eggman Empire? Plot The Episode begins with Bowser meeting Dr. Eggman since the Galactic Empire was revived. Bowser complements his new Emperor for the Imperial Fleet and the Ten Tailed Dragon and the existence of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Yuki and his brother are relaxing and seeing the special comet, which releases Star Bits, that passes through the skies once every one hundred years. Yuki and Paul received invitations from Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom located at the beaches of America, where the Star Festival is starting. When they arrive, Yuki and Paul are greeted by Mario and Luigi. As Yuki and his friends arrive in the Castle Gardens, Cosmo, Poof and Wanda check their wands and see the Egg Fleet approaching. The Egg Parade comes to capture the Toads. Bowser "invites" Peach to the creation of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Galaxy. Kaguya carries the castle off the ground new center of Kaguya's universal Galaxy and kidnaps Yoshi, Luigi and Mario. Kamek casts a spell at Yuki and Paul sending them to the Egg Galaxy. A Luma, whom Peach was carrying before her abduction, flees to look for Yuki and Paul. Yuki and Paul wakes up in Saint Aquarius met the Lumas, Sagittarius Seiya and eventually Rosalina, a mysterious woman who acts as the protector of the galaxies and the mother of the Lumas. She tells that her ship, the Comet Observatory, had its Power Stars and Grand Stars stolen by Bowser to resurrect Princess Kaguya. Yuki and Paul and Seiya also receives help from Luma, who grants him spinning powers. Yuki and co. complete missions from galaxies in opened domes in order to receive Power Stars. Once a mission is completed, Yuki collects a Power Star and unlocks the next mission. There are normally five galaxies per dome, and once Yuki has collected enough Power Stars, the next galaxy in the current dome would be an enemy base where either Bowser or Bowser Jr. would be using the power of one of the Grand Stars. At some point, Yuki and Co. went on board the Egg Fleet in Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada where the Final Destroyer Fleet is led by Bowser Jr. with his flagship. Seiya assisted Yuki on capturing Bowser Jr. who got away. After collecting Grand Stars, Rosalina will transform the observatory into a comet and fly it to the center of the universe, destroying some of Bowser's forces along the way allowing Yuki, Seiya and Paul enter the Genesis Gate to Kaguya's Galaxy. Yuki and co. crosses the pathway to Bowser, Eggman and Black Zetsu arriving too late to see the revived Ten Tailed Dragon mounted by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Before the Final Battle begins, Seiya released Mario, Luigi and Yoshi to help Yuki on defeating Kaguya. During the battle, Bowser Jr. watches from the sidelines on his airship while holding Princess Peach captive. After Yuki and Paul easily defeated Kaguya by capturing her. Yuki and co. sees Rosalina, who tells him that this is not the end, but a new beginning for the universe, which never repeats itself in exactly the same way. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Bucket *Yipper *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Debuts *Princess Peach *Bowser *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Rosalina *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Meta Knight *Sagittarius Seiya *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki *Black Zetsu *Ten Tailed Dragon Trivia *This Episode are the reference to Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2 and Naruto Shippuden Category:Episodes